New War
by Tolen
Summary: As the title already says, there's war again. There are some new friends and some old and new enemys.


**New War**

**Summary:** As the title already says, there's war again. There are some new friends and some old and new enemys. And perhaps there will be a romance Storm/Wolverine. Well, I suck at summarys anyway,just read it!

**Rating:** T for language and probably violence

**Pairing:** Storm/Wolverine (probably)

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own X-men but this is just a work for fun and not to get money.

**This is my first** Fanfiction and I would appreciate any kind of comment.

**A/N:** Please forgive me if there are some mistakes but English is not my native language.

**Chapter 1**

„Charles?" The middle-aged man had a confused look on his face when he finally met his former teacher amidst an enormous crowd of people.

"It's nice to see you too, Sean", Charles Xavier said with a calm smile. "But you seem to be a little bit astonished."

"Well, you said you'd look a little bit different than when we met the last time but this is amazing! And you can…uhm…well, walk?"

For a short moment there was a shadow on Xavier's face when he remembered how he had gotten into this body that was now his. His mind had infiltrated the lifeless body of that man in the hospital after the Phoenix had destroyed his own. He had stolen it and every day he asked himself if he had had the right to do this. But it was done and there was, unfortunately, nothing he could do about it, so he managed to put a smile on his face again and answered: "It's a long story, Sean; I'll tell you when we are in private. Furthermore, where are my manners? I'm terribly sorry!" He turned around to his two fellow passengers. "Allow me to introduce you to Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde, also known as Iceman and Shadowcat. Bobby, Kitty, this is my old friend and former student Sean Nero. He was one of the first who lived in the mansion."

"Hello, Sir", said Kitty and smiled almost a little bit shyly.

Sean nodded and greeted them. "I've heard a lot about your new X-men, Charles. Let's hope most of the rumours about them are true."

"What do you mean, Sean?", Xavier asked, suddenly not anymore in a conversation tone but kind of alarmed.

"That's a long story, too, and I don't like to talk about this issue in front of all these people. Please follow me."

The four of them left the main entrance hall of Heathrow Airport and soon entered a hangar with a strange-looking black helicopter and two men waiting for them. The men both wore some kind of black battle dress and they looked a little bit stiff, like Logan did sometimes when he didn't feel comfortable, Bobby thought. The helicopter was almost twice as big as a normal one, nevertheless it looked agile and fast like a bird of prey and also as dangerous.

"Are they all with you, Mr. Nero?", one of the man asked, when they approached.

"Yes, they are, Michael", Sean informed him and looked over to Xavier. "These are Michael Crow and Drago Anders, two of my Shadows."

"Shadows?" It was Kitty asking, perhaps because of her own name Shadowcat.

"The X-men are not the only ones who have to protect something, Miss Pryde", Sean replied. "Please get in."

One after the other they boarded the helicopter and afterwards the two men, Michael Crow and Drago Anders started the engine and they left the hangar and soon flew above London towards the north.

"What kind of a helicopter is this", Iceman wanted to know. He didn't know much about aviation, but this helicopter was far to fast to be something common.

"Your Blackbird was not the only plaything mutants have created", Sean Nero answered with a proud smile. "By the way, Charles, why did you scrap the good old Blackbird? That was a marvellous plane. It broke my heart when I heard about its destruction."

Xavier only smiled at his old friend's humour. The rest of they flight they just sat there in silence, until Michael Crow announced that they approached their destination. Curious Kitty and Bobby peered through the window but all they could see was the green and hilly countryside of the Scottish Highlands. But all of a sudden a castle appeared to their vision. It looked strange in the grey light. The three towers reached against the cloudy sky like black fingers of an ancient creature and the whole place seemed to be cheerless and dusky and abandoned for years. However, as soon the helicopter approached, they could see a helicopter landing site and two human figures near it. Sean's two Shadows, as he had called them before, landed the helicopter safely and they all deboarded.

"Not a really enjoyable place for young mutants, is it?", Xavier asked after he had observed the whole scenery.

"Maybe not", Sean agreed with a shrug, "but at least it is quite safe."

Bobby and Kitty looked at each other, surprised by the two men's conversation. Young mutants?

"I'll explain this later, now we should get in", Nero said to them when he saw their surprised looks.

The four of them approached the dark castle while the two pilots and the two other people, another man and a young woman, both wearing the same kind of clothes as the pilots, started to cover the helicopter with some kind of a camouflage net. The young X-men started to be more and more worried but had no choice but to follow the Professor and this Sean Nero. They heard how Sean said:

"Oh, by the way, Charles, I hope it doesn't matter that one of my men is currently observing your mansion. Among other things he is responsible for my and my students' security and when I told him that I might visit your school he insisted on this. I hope you do not feel offended."

"I don't", replied Xavier calmly. "I know that still now we have to be cautious and circumspectly, I only hope your man will not be discovered by one of my teachers. They are very considerate about their students' safety."

"Believe me, even if they spot him, and I doubt that, he will not take too much damage", Nero chuckled and then entered the first of many large halls in this castle.

**A/N:** That's it for the beginning. Tell me whatever you think.


End file.
